Plastic Bags
by Littlest-Angel
Summary: Edo makes an interesting bet, and Ryou warms to the prospect of killing him. Very light RyouEdo, implied Rivalshipping.


**Author's Note;** Eh...I'm not quite sure what to make of this. It was meant to be romantic at first, then bad (coughpervycough) thoughts came into my head (I blame it on Ryou's leather fetish) and well...this came out. After a minute into writing this I realized it was near impossible to write the 'fluffy' sort of fluff about this couple without them being completely OOC...

I used the Japanese names even though I'm mainly a dub watcher. Mainly because 4KIDS bastardized Edo's character so bad it's hard to understand his personality through all those 'dudes' -.- 

Pairings; Proshipping (kinda...it doesn't really lead anywhere) mentions of Rivalshipping.

Warnings; RyouEdo (zohmygodgay:o) which is YAOI, with means boyxboy. Don't flame me just because you can't tell that Edo's one fruity bastard XP -and a zillion Edo fangirls just aimed their rifles at me-

Also Mentions of sex and blood loss, other than that it's pretty tame. No spoilers for Seasons 3 or 4, just the fact that Ryou's in his wheelchair.

Disclaimer; Kazuki Takahashi said I can own Yugioh on his day off, but he's never gotten round to calling me back :o

* * *

The lone figure of Marufuji Ryou sat atop the cliff top was obscured by the shadows induced by the setting sun, appearing no more than a completely immobile silhouette to the students walking along the grounds below.

He was lost in a revere of distant thoughts, his gaze absently drifting to watch a plastic bag of which was entangled, -trapped- in the wispy branches of a tree. Despite the aid of the wind assisting it in it's bid for freedom, it was ultimately overwhelmed by the flailing tree limbs. He couldn't help but relate to it somewhat.

Shou had wheeled him there a few hours prior, upon Ryou's confession that he would like to see the (_his_, he thought possessively) lighthouse again. However -much to his horror- _other people were already there_!

Shou had laughed nervously upon seeing the mild expression of indignance adorning his elder sibling's features (whilst internally, Inner Ryou was declaring war on whoever dared step foot onto his precious dwelling peer other than Asuka) 

Where was he going to brood now?

"Just take me to the cliff" Ryou growled in a low voice, casting one last ugly look to the people bustling around the vicinity before Shou had hastily wheeled him away.

Ryou gave a disdained huff, his icy blue stare vaguely watching as the bag freed itself of one branch, only to be inevitably caught by another a split-second after. Juudai and Manjoume, the local bum-buddies, were sitting on _his_ peer! Whilst Fubuki lingered at a distance behind _his_ lighthouse, looking like a naughty school girl as he giggled to himself, a camera slung around his neck. 

Ryou frankly did not want to know.

"Run out of places to angst?" came a nonchalant voice from behind.

Ryou felt his temple develop a painful throb reflexively upon identifying it's owner.

It was none other than the friendly neighborhood pain in the ass; Edo Phoenix. Void of his good friend, however, the Rocky Horror Bolt-Head Show (more commonly known as Saiou)

Ryou swivelled his head ever so slightly over his shoulder, fixing Edo with a harsh, side-long gaze via his eyes, whereas his expression remained habitually stoic. Edo returned it with an infuriating smirk tweaking the sides of his lips.

"What do you want?" Ryou asked crossly, in no mood for communicating with the Phoenix; the only reason he had even vocalized the question was to receive an answer, and then to tell Edo to get the hell away from him.

Edo arched a (plucked, Ryou noticed sourly) silver eyebrow at him imperiously "That's no way to greet an old traveling companion" He said with mock resent, having the audacity to pretend to sulk. God, did that boy grate on Ryou's nerves like a sledgehammer to the head. Why was Edo the one person who could evoke emotion out of him?

The two stared at each other for what felt like an entire minute, before Edo blinked (Inner Ryou gave an smug smirk) and pocketed his hands. 

The silver duelist heaved an exaggerated shrug, as if talking to Ryou required too much effort "Nothing from you. I'm just watching the bag"

Ryou's hands clutched either side of his wheelchair so severely his knuckles protruded from his skin in a skeletal white. He resisted the impending urge to tell Edo to go away because _he_ was watching the back_ first_. It was _his_ bag to watch, dammit!

However, he reasoned with himself that perhaps he was being a tad irrational. The loss of his baby-erm, lighthouse!- had hit him hard, and probably had stimulated the stream of childish remarks to pop into his mind, feeding Inner Ryou.

"That bag" Edo drawled, as if reading Inner Ryou's thoughts (unless Edo had just accumulated a good understanding of Ryou's thinking process over the duration of time they had spent together in the alternate dimension) And he nodded not towards the plastic bag Ryou had been observing, but one entwined in the branches of a tree a little to the left of the Marufuji's.

Ryou felt a faint frown of confusion worry his features every so slightly; surely Edo Phoenix, big-star pro-league duelist extraordinair, had better things to do than watch plastic bags with _him._

He chose not to ponder the question aloud, however, just in case Edo really did have an ulterior motive for being there, and was currently entertaining thoughts of wheeling Ryou straight off of the cliff. 

Ryou inconspicuously triggered the safety gear on his chair.

"I heard that Judai and Manjoume are having sex" Edo remarked mildly, and Ryou mulled over the concept of whether the Phoenix only spoke for the sole intention of gaining retaliation from him. The Marufuji neglected to grant him any, however.

Edo had a secret snicker bubbling in the back of his throat, yet when he spoke, his words were straight and dispassionate "Who do you think's on top?"

Ryou nearly choked on his own spit.

Mentally, he berated himself, knowing that hawk-eyed Edo had undoubtably acknowledged his discomfort, and was most probably relishing in it. Inner Ryou was ordering him to strangle the Silver duelist with his tie.

Edo issued a dull yawn "Personally, I think it's Judai. Manjoume's got a body like a woman" He hummed under his breath and awaited to witness how the impact of his words affected Ryou; much to his delight, the Marufuji had acquired a slight eyebrow twitch.

Not much to the untrained eye, but Edo knew that seeing so much as a _flicker_ of emotion seep into the brick-wall-esque face of Marufuji Ryou was a monumental breakthrough in itself.

The Phoenix continued his light humming for a few more beats, before -wiping his face of his superior smirk- he innocently met Ryou's glaring eyes. He blinked "Don't worry, there's no breasts"

"...!"

Ryou's jaw set so hard that he feared it might disconnect itself, and Inner Ryou argued that noone would notice (or care) if he were to casually run Edo over with his wheelchair.

"I do not wish to participate in a _gossiping_ session with you, Edo" Ryou told him stiffly, his tone flat and lacking any traceable vigor "Perhaps you should seek out some females to do that with"

Inner Ryou rejoiced and threw an in-your-face-Edo! party.

Edo's stunning blue gaze darkened and his previously smirking lip curled in distaste. He looked as if he were about to reply, before apparently changing his mind, and reverted his gaze back to his own plastic bag.

Silence reigned for a few minutes until;

"Can I interest you in a little _wager_?" The Silver one proposed suddenly.

Ryou's curiosity was reluctantly piqued, and he regarded Edo with suspicion reflecting in his eyes. He did not encourage Edo to elaborate, yet decided that the welcoming silence was a prompt enough.

However, as if to exasperate Ryou further, Edo pretended to remain oblivious to the invite and faked a serene, expecting smile. After a couple of moments passed, he looked to Ryou and feigned an apologetic chuckle "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to know _now_?" Sharp blue eyes glinted like daggers.

Ryou and Inner Ryou growled in sync.

"Alright, alright" Edo raised his hands defensively, having the nerve to roll his eyes as that detested smirk resided upon his lips again "I bet that my bag can stay on it's branch longer than yours can"

Ryou considered this, musing on why on Earth Edo wanted to bet on something as tedious as that. Then, distrust ignited wearily in the Marufuji's blue orbs as a thought occurred to him "And what would happen if my bag were to fall?"

Edo's smirk strengthened, apparently glad that Ryou had caught on "You..." Edo chewed over how to word it correctly "Have to kiss me"

He never could quite overcome his bluntness.

Ryou's eyes expanded rather comically for a third of a second before they returned to normal proportions, and he himself smirked, albeit humorlessly "I see you've finally struck puberty"

"Apparently so" Edo said dryly, yet refused to allow Ryou the satisfaction of having one over on him. He sighed with faked sympathy "Poor you, though, you're still so virginal you're fretting over the prospect of kissing me"

Instantly, Ryou felt anger spike his veins at the low blow, and Inner Ryou recited web pages of where he could purchase weapons that could render Edo to a pile of dust. He ground his teeth together loudly "You're very much mistaken"

Edo's lips split into a restored, confident grin, and his eyes glittering devilishly "So it's a bet"

"Indeed" Ryou agreed quietly, his words laced with malicious intent.

Inner Ryou noted on the thick, sexual tension hanging over them.

The next five minutes passed in an excruciatingly slow, tense silence, both boys watching their bags intently as they wrestled futilely with their tree limb prisons.

Yet, as Ryou's eyes strayed to Edo's bag, a grin that can only be described as 'shit-eating' adorned his lips triumphantly as the plastic bag tore free of the branch it was wrapped around, and floated, liberated, into the sky.

Edo's expression was inscrutable as his eyes followed his plastic bag being tossed around in the wind for a while, before it sailed down over the cliff side and out of sight.

"And that's that" Edo said eventually, his eyes shadowed by his bangs as he tilted his face down, not meeting Ryou's gaze as he turned to leave.

"Wait one minute" Ryou growled threateningly, his vicious grin reviving itself on his lips and causing Edo to gulp at the mere sight of it "I won, remember? Now you have to pay a forfeit"

The Phoenix cast him a shifty sideways glance and adjusted his tie apprehensively, a sense of foreboding creeping over him "And...that would be?"

Ryou simply quirked one eyebrow and hummed under his breath. Edo's features contorted scornfully.

"Oh, you wanted to know _now_?" Ryou asked emotionlessly, before turning to lock gazes with Edo and saying with a completely straight face "I want you to have sex with me"

5 minutes later.

Ryou watched, satisfied, as two men heaved Edo's limp body into a stretcher; the Phoenix had just endured a life-threatening nose bleed.

* * *

**End Notes;** Well...that was fun 

No, I'm not bashing Saiou when I called him that, it's just been playing on my immature little mind for AGES and I had to get it out. Rest assured, I like Saiou muchlies.

Fun with Spellcheck; Judai turns into 'Judah' Asuka becomes 'Aizoaceae' (?) And Fubuki is 'Fabaceae' (-blink- Heey, Asuka and Fubuki's spellcheck's rhyme! Weird...)

Also, Edo picked up his eyebrow plucking from Jun, who quite clearly plucks his eyebrows . -giggle- Hehe, just look at any screen cap and you'll see it.

Also, this is my first time writing Ryou and Edo after I got through my fanbrat phase -wince- Anyone wanna drop a review and tell me if my characterization was semi-okay? (I know this would never happen in canon, and Inner Ryou doesn't count!) -puppy eyes- I don't mind concrit (in fact, I adore it!) So if there's anything iffy with them -which I know there will be- please point it out so I can improve. 

So Review or Inner Ryou will chop of your head:O hehe, just kidding.


End file.
